Es Complicado
by CGzWildeHopps
Summary: Nick y Judy son pareja aunque son discriminados por el tabú de las parejas interespecie y un reencuentra tratara de separarlos y quedarse con Judy pero sin caer en cuenta del problema que traería consigo sus acciones.


**Cap. 1 –torpe zorro…torpe coneja**

 _ **Los orígenes**_

 _19 años atrás_

-Gideon Grey- grito Judy con una mirada de enfado mientras veía al zorro acosando a un grupo de animales.

-Vaya… vaya, pero si es una torpe y linda conejita-exclamó el zorro con una sonrisa desquiciada.

-No me llames torpe ni linda Gideon-dijo Judy con una la mirada agachada y una voz entrecortada mientras sus puños se serraban cada vez con más fuerza.

-O que torpe cone…-La frase fue interrumpida por un golde de Judy hacia el zorro.

Gideon cayó en el piso tras el golpe de la coneja mientras los latidos de esta se aceleraban cada vez más y más.

-lamentaras a ver echo eso coneja-dijo el macho mientras se levantaba del piso preparándose para atacar a la coneja.

Judy aun acelerada por la euforia del momento no logro reaccionar a tiempo para evitar el ataque del zorro.

Esta cayó al suelo tras recibir el golpe del zorro.

-Más vale que te haya quedado claro zanahorias-dijo el zorro con una mirada de odio y una sonrisa burlona.

-Ninguna presa será superior a un depredador y menos una torpe coneja como tú-

Gideon se alejó dejando a una adolorida Judy no solo físicamente sino también emocional, sabía que en parte él tenía razón pero no permitió que esto la derrumbara, sin embargo no pudo contener las lágrimas que posteriormente humedecieron sus mejillas.

El grupo de animales se acercaron a ella para ayudarla.

Judy solo pudo soltar una sonrisa ante el gesto de los animales ya que ella no era mucho de hacer amigos, tenía que pasar mucho tiempo ayudando a sus hermanos y padres en la cosecha.

-Te encuentras bien…-pregunto una pequeña liebre macho casi de su edad.

Judy se levantó del suelo para posteriormente agradecerle su preocupación.

-Sí, él… es solo un brabucón ahí miles como el allá afuera-dijo Judy tomándolo del hombro y señalando a la lejanía.

-Quisiera poder a ver hecho algo para ayudarla-dijo el pequeño al borde del llanto.

Judy lo abraso y le dijo que no le importaba pero que si de verdad quisiera poder ayudar a los demás, que siguiera sus sueños y de esa forma contribuiría con las demás personas.

-Un conejo a la ves o… liebre jeje-dijo Judy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa para posteriormente despedirse…

-Adiós….-dijo este recordando que no le había preguntado su nombre.

-Judy Hoops-respondió esta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y tu amigo… cuál es tu nombre-pregunto la coneja doblando una de sus orejas.

-Jack… Jack Savage-respondio la liebre.

-Bueno Jack ojala nos volvamos a reencontrar-dijo está tomándolo de la mano en forma de despedida.

-Lo mismo digo Judy… hasta pronto-dijo este respondiendo con entusiasmo.

 **En casa de los Hoops**

Judy trato de evitar a su familia a toda costa pues traía consigo un gran golpe.

Lo cual le fue imposible pues contaba con demasiados hermanos como para ocultar algo tan grande como un golpe.

Judy corrió a su habitación esperando que sus padres no se enteraran del incidente.

 _Toc*Toc*-Judy estas bien-_

Judy reconoció la voz de su padre al instante que con rapidez entro a la habitación.

-Por Dios Judy que te paso-dijo su padre impactado por el aspecto de su hija quien rápidamente se cubrió con una sábana tratando de ocultar su herida, pero era demasiado tarde.

Su papa se acercó a su cama para retirar la sabana con cuidado de no lastimar a su hija aún más.

-No es nada pa… solo un golpe-dijo esta sin oponer resistencia mientras su padre retiraba la sabana que la cubría.

-Pero hija mira tu rostro quien fue y porque…-pregunto el padre alarmado y con una mirada de tristeza y coraje.

-Gi…Gideon Grey-dijo está soltando algunas lágrimas.-Yo solo… quería ayudar.

-Hija no tienes que lidiar con brabucones como Gideon para ayudar-dijo su padre mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hija.

-Lo sé pero no lo podía permitir y creo que podría lograr mejores cosas pero… no con miedo-dijo esta alzando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de su padre.

-Y sé que lo puedes conseguir Judy yo sé que eres valiente y que siempre das la cara por los demás pero será mejor que te cuides y estés preparada-dijo este acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

-A que te refieres papá que podría hacer un conejo contra un depredador…-dijo la coneja desviando la mirada y agachando sus orejas.

-Bueno... sé que esto siempre fue tu sueño, cambiar el mundo…* **Un conejo a la ves*.**

Judy alzo la cabeza desconcertada por la respuesta de su padre.

-Judy…-dijo su padre al borde de un llanto tanto de alegría como de miedo.

-Serás policía-dijo este abrasando a su hija

Judy respondió el abraso y con una enorme sonrisa se separó de su padre para ver como este soltaba algunas lágrimas.

-Papá por favor no te preocupes por mi sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz-dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo sé muy bien Judy estoy... llorando de felicidad aunque admito que tengo algo de miedo-dijo este mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Por eso quiero ser la primera policía coneja en todo el mundo papá para acabar de una vez por todo con ese miedo-dijo Judy alzando un puño de forma eufórica.

-Está bien hija solo prométeme que tendrás cuidado… sobre todo con los zorros sabes lo que pienso de ellos-dijo este con una mirada de seriedad.

-Te lo prometo papá-dijo Judy mirando a su padre con convicción y alegría

-ok hija ahora curemos tu herida-dijo este sonriendo abrasando a su hija.

 **Lunes 11 de octubre**

 _(Casa Wildehopps)_

-Y el resto ya lo sabes…entre a la academia, me gradué, te encontré y el caso de los aulladores-dijo Judy con una mirada coqueta y soltando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí que lo tuviste difícil cariño-exclamo Nick rodeando los hombros de esta con su brazo.

-Si… pero me alegra de que pasara porque gracias a ello estoy donde estoy… tengo un excelente trabajo y un excelente novio-dijo Judy tomando la mano con la que el zorro rodeaba a la coneja.

-Ohhhh me alagas-dijo Nick con el rostro totalmente sonrojado.

-Jeje, pero… nunca me contaste algo de tu vida ni de como conociste a Finnick-dijo Judy volteando a ver al zorro aun sonrojado por el alago de su pareja.

-Es verdad… perdóname pero es una larga historia y no pensé que te interesara-respondió el zorro con una mirada perdida.

-Vamos Nick eres mi novio, obvio que me interesa tu vida sé que también la tuviste algo difícil pero me gustaría conocer un poco más de ti-dijo Judy con una mirada seductora que hacia juego con sus movimientos mientras se recostaba a Nick en la cama.

-Judy quieres que te cuente mi vida o quieres hacer algo más…-el zorro fue interrumpido por la coneja que rápidamente se sentó en la cama.

-Cuéntame tu historia Nick-respondió Judy mientras trataba de cubrir su rostro sonrojado.

-Bueno…-respondió el zorro sentándose al lado de su coneja mientras la rodeaba con su cola.

25 años atrás

-Nick ven se te ara tarde-dijo la madre de Nick tratando de apresurar a su hijo

-Ya voy má…-dijo este respondiendo a su madre.-Tiene que ser perfecto-dijo Nick mientras terminaba de arreglar su uniforme de explorador.

-Ya es perfecto hijo… siempre que tengas esa enorme sonrisa en tu rostro-declaro su madre entrando a la habitación de Nick.

-Lose mamá… es solo que me aterra la idea de ser el único depredador de mi tropa…el único zorro-dijo Nick sin percatarse de algunas lágrimas que para entonces habían humedecido por completo sus mejillas.

-Hijo por favor no llores… sé que la vida de un zorro es difícil y llena de prejuicios y bueno desde que no está tu padre no fue nada fácil seguir adelante-dijo su madre mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Lose mamá pero no te preocupes ahora yo soy el hombre de la casa y are todo lo posible por acabar de una vez por todas con la mala reputación de nuestra especie-dijo Nick alzando la mirada para posteriormente abrazar a su madre.

-Y sé muy bien que lo aras hijo…ahora vámonos que se ara tarde para tu primera junta con tu tropa-dijo su madre mirando su reloj con una mirada alarmada.

-Ya estoy listo, podemos irnos-replico Nick agarrando su mochila.

-Bueno hijo cuídate, te quiero-dijo su madre mientras besaba su frete despidiéndose de su hijo quien no paraba de brincar de emoción.

-Hasta luego mamá-dijo este entrando a la cabaña donde le esperaban sus compañeros de tropa.

-Hola ya llegue-dijo Nick haciendo que sus compañeros se percataran de su llegada.

-Hola Nick…estás listo-tomo la palabra uno de ellos recibiendo a Nick.

-Lo estoy desde que nací-dijo Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Bueno repite el juramento-dijo uno de estos parándose enfrente del zorro mientras los demás rodeaban al zorro.

-Yo Nicolás Wilde prometo ser valiente, leal, servicial y confiable-dijo este levantando su pata derecha.

.A pesar de ser un zorro-dijo el animal que se encontraba delante de Nick.

La pequeña luz de la linterna que iluminaba el rostro del zorro se apagó repentinamente…

-Que…-respondió el zorro preocupado mientras volteaba a sus alrededores.

Todos los animales se lanzaron contra el zorro agarrándolo de las extremidades.

-Si creíste que confiaríamos en un zorro sin bozal eres más tonto de lo que parece –dijo uno de ellos para posteriormente colocar un bozal al zorro aun sujetado de sus extremidades.

Este logro zafarse del agarre de los demás animales para posteriormente correr conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-Nick salió de la cabaña para esconderse al lado de las escalares donde finamente sus lágrimas salieron a flote humedeciendo por completo sus mejillas.

Nick se quitó el bozal con furia tristeza y miedo reflejados en sus ojos vidriosos.

-Porque a mi…porque a nosotros-declaro Nick cesando sus lágrimas pero con las mejillas aun humedecidas.

-Porque somos zorros…-dijo una voz que sonaba no muy lejos de la ubicación de Nick.

-Finnick… es mi nombre-dijo la voz mientras Nick se acercaba poco a poco al lugar de donde venía esa voz.

Logro visualizar una silueta no mucho más alta que Nick así que asumió que se trataba de otro zorro pequeño que probablemente avía sufrido de los estereotipos y prejuicios hacia los zorros.

-Nick…Nick Wilde-dijo este logrando ver al pequeño zorro con más claridad hasta encontrarse parado justo en frente de él.

-Bueno almenos…todavía tienes familia que te quiere y cuida de ti-respondió el pequeño zorro con la mirada puesta en los ojos de Nick aunque con las orejas decaídas expresando su tristeza y melancolía.

-A que te refieres- dijo Nick mientras tomaba del hombro al zorro tratando de consolarlo.

-Eres afortunado Nick…mi familia bueno pues nunca la conocí-dijo este retirando la mano de Nick de su hombro volteándose para que Nick no viera su mirada de tristeza y sus ojos vidriosos.

.Lo… lo lamento-respondió Nick desviando su mirada mientras agachaba sus orejas.

-No te preocupes por eso Nick, solo te diré una cosa… _nunca dejes que vean que te lograron herir_ -dijo Finnick limpiándose las lágrimas.

Volteo a ver a Nick en busca de darle ánimo y olvidar sus propios problemas.

-Y como estas Nick-pregunto el pequeño zorro siendo esta vez el que tome el hombro de Nick.

-Solo algo cansado…cansado de la sociedad Finnick de los prejuicios-dijo este mientras tomaba la mano del pequeño zorro que reposaba sobre su hombro.

-Bueno… no puedo decir que estoy en desacuerdo con eso pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer después de todo somos zorros y pues si el mundo cree que un zorro solamente puede ser todo lo contrario a honesto pues no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Finnick retirando su mano del hombro de Nick.

-Bueno se está haciendo tarde…quisieras venir conmigo…-pregunto el zorro mirando hacia arriba.

Finnick abrazo con euforia a Nick agradeciéndole el gesto.

-Eh… ejem, que esto quede entre nosotros Wilde-dijo Finnick separándose del zorro.

-Como tú digas, ahora vámonos está oscureciendo.-dijo Nick mirando a ver a Finnick con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **En casa de Nick**

-Mamá ya llegue-exclamo Nick haciendo que su madre se percatara de su presencia.

-Hijo como est…-la madre no termino la oración al percatarse de la presencia de otro zorro al costado de su hijo.

-Mamá él es Finnick un amigo-dijo este señalando con ambas patas al pequeño zorro que no parecía exceder la edad de Nick.

El ambiente se tornó algo incómodo por parte de la madre de Nick como de Finnick.

-Valla hijo sí que haces amistades rápido-dijo su madre con entusiasmo tratando de romper el hielo.

-Como te lo avía dicho mamá yo seré quien cambie la mentalidad de las personas hacia los zorros-exclamo Nick.

-Pero le avisaste a tus padres que estarías aquí Finnick…-dijo la madre de Nick mirando con preocupación al pequeño zorro.

-yo…-Finnick no pudo evitar romper en llanto sin saber que decir.

-Mamá Finnick es…-dijo Nick con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por favor perdóname hijo no sabía que…-dijo su madre abrazando al pequeño.

Esto hizo que Finnick rompiera aún más en llanto respondiendo el abrazo con fuerza.

-Mamá…-dijo Finnick mientras se separaba de la madre de Nick y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Claro que si **hijo** serás a partir de ahora un Wilde-puntualizo su madre tomándolo de los hombros.

 **23 años después**

-Adiós mamá voy con mi hermano para reunirnos con unos amigos-dijo Nick mientras se despedía de su madre junto con Finnick.

-31 años, Nick ya es hora de que empieces a buscar pareja… como crecen-exclamo su madre mientras se despedía de ambos.-Igualmente tu Finnick-

-Ya lo veremos-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Nick y Finnick realmente no iban a salir con sus amigos, sino que como ya era costumbre seguirían con su _**negocio**_.

-Bueno Finnick ya sabes que hacer-dijo Nick mirando de reojo a su hermano.

-Lo se… si, si lo sé-dijo el pequeño zorro mientras sacaba de un maletín deportivo un traje de elefante de la talla de él.

-Nick…-dijo Finnick mientras se ponía el traje.-Estaba pensando en lo que dijo mamá y creo que tiene razón…-

-Sobre que…-pregunto Nick alzando una ceja.

-Sobre buscar pareja, vamos ambos tenemos 31 años creo que ya es hora-dijo el pequeño zorro con una mirada perdida.

-No le se hermano quien podría querer a un zorro estafador como yo digo tu eres extremadamente atractivo-exclamo Nick mirando a Finnick con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Sé que soy atractivo Nick pero no quiero que sigamos así quiero tener una familia y dejar las estafas-dijo Finnick mientras terminaba de acomodar su traje.

-Está bien lo pensare-dijo Nick rascándose la cabeza.-Pero ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-

 **Tienda de popsipaletas.**

-Mira no sé qué es lo que haces por aquí zorro pero te pido que te retires no damos ningún servicio a los zorros-dijo un encargado de la tienda señalando la salida.

-Si zorro detienes la fila-dijo una señora que se encontraba detrás de él y Finnick esperando su turno.

-Disculpe…-una voz llamo la atención de Nick y del encargado.

-Que quieres, reparte multas-dijo el encargado de forma burlona.

-Judy Hoops, de hecho soy policía-exclamo una coneja de un hermoso pelaje gris y unos brillantes ojos morados que Nick no pudo evitar ver con una mirada pérdida y una sonrisa titubeante.

-Disculpe cual es el problema oficial….-exclamo el encargado con preocupación

-Bueno además del hecho de que le esta sirviendo mocos en los helados de sus clientes...-la coneja fue interrumpida por una pareja de elefantes escupiendo su helado.

-A que te refieres coneja-dijo el encargado mientras veía con desagrado a Judy

-Bueno no quería ser inoportuna pero…el servir helados con la trompa es una gran ofensa a la salubridad-dijo Judy mientras hacía el gesto de sacar una libreta.

-Espera que quieres que haga repar…eh oficial-dijo el encargado titubeando.

-Bueno si cubren sus trompas y atienden ah…-Judy se giró hacia el zorro con una mirada interrogativa.

-Nick…Nick Wilde-dijo el zorro con el rostro sonrojado.

-Ah Nick Wilde, y lo dejaremos como una advertencia-dijo Judy con una mirada consoladora y regalándole una sonrisa al zorro.

-Gracias oficia…-dijo Nick mientras hacia el gesto de buscar su billetera aunque él sabía que no encontraría nada.

-Oh no…lo siento pequeño temo que hoy será tu peor cumpleaños-dijo el zorro mientras se agachaba y tomaba la mano de su **hijo** (hermano).

Nick y su hermano salieron del local…

-Quédese con el cambio-dijo Judy mientras dejaba el dinero en el mostrador donde se encontraba el encargado.

Judy salió con la orden del zorro para entregársela a su **hijo**.

-Señor espere-grito Judy llamando la atención del zorro.-Tome invita la casa-

-Muchas gracias oficial vamos hijo agradécele a la oficial-dijo Nick regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-Tud tud-sonrió el pequeño zorro con un gesto de felicidad.

-Tud tud-repitió Judy despidiéndose de ambos.

 **Minutos más tarde**

-Finnick…creo que la encontré-dijo Nick con una mirada perdida.

-A quien-pregunto su hermano.

-A ella…

 **Presente (Casa Wildehopps)**

-Qué lindo amor pero entonces porque me subestimabas tanto-pregunto Judy acostando a Nick en la cama y colocándose en el pecho del zorro.

-Bueno Judy yo era inseguro y pues tenía miedo y vergüenza…-dijo Nick acariciando la espalda de la coneja.-Miedo de que por el hecho de ser un zorro esto fuero imposible y sentía vergüenza de mi trabajo como estafador-

-Te entiendo… yo también era insegura, pero todo eso quedo atrás ahora vivo el presente con mi novio y compañero de trabajo-dijo Judy plantando un beso en los labios de Nick dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Pero dejando eso de lado, recuerdas cuando nos hicimos pareja…-pregunto Judy acariciando el pelaje del pecho del zorro.

-Cómo olvidarlo, el miedo que sentí…perdón sentimos porque aunque no te importo te notaba algo nerviosa-respondió Nick con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **Hace 1 año (después del caso de los aulladores)**

-Judy quisieras salir esta noche…-pregunto Nick encogiéndose de hombros y serrando los ojos esperando la respuesta.

-Vamos Nick si quieres salir en una cita no tiene que pedírmelo por celular sabes que ya hemos salido en varias citas más en otras ocasiones-exclamó Judy con una sonrisa coqueta esbozando felicidad.

-Lo lamento…-

-Mi torpe zorro ven a mi apartamento y hablaremos sobre nuestra relación debo decirte algo…-la llamada se cortó antes de que Nick pudiera responder a la insinuación dejando a un confundido zorro y a una muy sonrojada coneja sin habla.

 _ **Momentos más tarde**_

-Zanahorias-una voz se escuchó por detrás de la puerta del apartamento de Judy.

-Nick-Judy abrió la puerta y salto sobre su compañero.

-Vamos zanahorias, me dejaras pasar o me tendrás preso de tu abrazo toda la noche-dijo Nick mientras el rostro de Judy se sonrojaba.

-Perdóname pasa…-dijo Judy levantándose junto con el zorro.

-Bueno y de que querías hablar Judy…-pregunto el zorro tomando asiento en la pequeña cama de la coneja.-Por cierto deberías considerar mudarte sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti-

-Lo se Nick y sobre eso quería hablar…-dijo Judy tomando asiento al lado del zorro.

-Zanaho…-Nick fue interrumpido por un beso repentino de la coneja que respondió abrazándola y correspondiendo el beso.

-Nick te amo-dijo Judy separándose del zorro mientras serraba los ojos y se encogía de hombros.

-Y yo a ti Zanaho… Judy-respondió Nick tomando a Judy de la cintura acercándola a él y posteriormente besarla.

 **Presente**

-Sip fue el mejor día de mi vida-respondió Nick abrazando a la coneja que permanecía recostada en su pecho.-Logre conquistar el corazón que desde la primera vez que vi me conquisto-

-Vamos enserio me vas a decir que cuando nos conocimos en la heladería fui la primera que logro conquistar tu corazón.-pregunto Judy con una mirada coqueta.

-Te lo puedo asegurar Judy desde que entraste en mi vida cambie por completo todo gracias a ti-

-Torpe zorro no sabía que podían ser tan sentimentales-dijo Judy agarrando de la nuca a su novio.

-Que puedo decir soy un zorro así somos con nuestras parejas-

-jeje…Nick-dijo Judy borrando cualquier expresión de felicidad de su rostro.-De verdad quieres estar conmigo, digo por lo que podrían decir los demás animales, sabes que tarde o temprano se enteraran somos figuras públicas y de igual manera tendremos que hablar con mis padres.

-Judy sabes que aria cualquier cosa por ti y sabes que me importa una mierda lo que opinen los demás siempre y cuando estés conmigo-dijo Nick mirando a Judy y sus hermosos ojos morados.

-Gracias mi torpe zorro-dijo Judy mientras serraba los ojos aparentemente cansada pues ya era tarde.

-Descansa mi tierna coneja-

-Que te eh dicho sobre llamarme tierna-dijo Judy aun con los ojos serrados pero con un gesto de molestia.

-Que te encanta-dijo Nick mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormido puesto a que era tarde y mañana tenían trabajo.


End file.
